


Pink Embrace

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [8]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Satsuki and Nonon Snuggle During a Date
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546741
Kudos: 26





	Pink Embrace

“Satsuki!”.

Satsuki suddenly was disturbed from her book by the sound of her name being called out. She was equally disturbed by Nonon dropping herself next to Satsuki, making the sofa she was sat on bounce. This made her book fly out of her hand, though she grabbed it with a swift gesture before it could fall to the floor.

“You could have just sat down normally”.

“Sorry. I’m just really excited to get some time to hang out with you”.

That was fair. She had been very busy recently. So, Satsuki was herself glad to have this opportunity, though she was not at the point where she’d act like Nonon just had. As happy as she was to have some time to relax with her girlfriend, she’d never just sit down properly or startle a person like that. Well, unless she really needed to startle someone. But, if she was to startle people, it would be for a proper and justifiable reason.

“Fine. I’ll excuse it”. Satsuki put down her book. “So, what would you like to do?”.

Nonon started to snuggle against her. “Just this. We could talk too. I’ve been busy with some projects, though nothing in comparison to yours”.

“There’s no need to flatter me”.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true. While I’m proud of my skills as a conductor, you’re the one helping to rebuild the world”.

“With your help”.

Satsuki hugged Nonon and they sat there for a bit. She then moved from Nonon’s embrace and pressed a button to summon her butler. After that, she switched on a music player. It had a playlist she hoped would work for the both of them. It had a mix of recordings of performances conducted by Nonon herself and of music that Nonon herself liked. The recordings were something for Satsuki to enjoy and to flatter Nonon a bit. But listening to her own work could bring out Nonon’s critical side. So, the playlist leaned more towards tracks that Nonon could enjoy purely as a listener. As they waited, Nonon clearly noticed the pattern in the playlist. Her attention to it switched from that of a casual listener to that of a musical genius who was paying attention to every little detail of a performance. Soon after, she said. “Why did you chose that performance?”.

“Because you picked a very good group of performers. It’s uniquely and skilfully arranged, as I’d expect from you. Plus, it’s a bit of music I like that is being conducted by you. That is enough of a reason for me”. Satsuki smiled, while Nonon looked as though she wished she could berate her past self and take over the performance to do it better. As they reached a point in the recording, Nonon said “That one guy missed his queue and was too slow. You heard that, right?”. 

“Yes, but it’s still a wonderful performance overall”.

“I guess”.

Nonon sighed, then tried to settle down and just enjoy herself. She seemed to relax a bit. Satsuki hoped that was actually the case. This was meant to be a nice bit of time together. She hoped Nonon would be able to relax and have fun. Then her butler arrived. She asked for some drinks, which were quickly brought to her. She then told him to have the night off. After he left, Nonon grinned.

“Are you planning something...”.

Satsuki interrupted Nonon before she could suggest whatever it was that she was about to say. “I just want to give him a night off. We can look after ourselves. Plus, I think he deserves to get a peaceful night, rather than deal with us and any mess or noise”.

Nonon’s grin widened. “So there’s a chance of something noisy, huh?”.

“Stop trying to be dirty”.

“Fine”.

Nonon sighed, whatever hopes she had now dashed. In response, Satsuki decided she would be the one to start being physically intimate and leant against Nonon, moving her arm around the other girl. Initiating this sort of thing was something she found difficult, even uncomfortable. But it made Nonon happy and the act of physical intimacy itself felt nice, even if trying to start it or try new things there did not. It was nice to lean against Nonon and to feel the other girl press herself against her. Feeling Nonon’s arm wrap around her was comforting. It made Satsuki feel a sort of acceptance and love that was incomparable to anything she had felt for much of her life, until she had met Nonon. 

Then, as she relaxed more and more in this soothing embrace, Nonon murmured into her ear. “I love you, Satsuki”. 

“I love you too, Nonon”.

Later, they would talk more, sing a bit (mainly Nonon, though she’d probably convince Satsuki to join in), play games together, drink, eat and perhaps try whatever it was that Nonon wanted to do. This was a time where Satsuki could spent time enjoying things she didn’t have much time for, even in this more peaceful world. She would, with encouragement from Nonon, do a lot of different things, some still new to her. Now though, they were both content to stay in each others embrace. For Satsuki, it felt warm, gentle and loving. It was something she had been denied for much of her life. Now, she had Nonon to give her this loving affection. For her, there was no one better. Nonon was someone she completely trusted. With everything that had happened in her life, Nonon was a blessing, someone who had done a lot to help her through the nightmare that was Ragyo Kiryuin. The world after her mother was gone was hardly a dream. But it was one where Satsuki and everyone else in it could try to live normal lives and try to be happy.

Fortunately for Satsuki, she had Nonon with her. Happiness was much easier to reach when she and Nonon did so together.


End file.
